


Sine Nomine

by KatiesRambles (LannaKate)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Academia, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anonymity, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Deviates From Canon, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Fluff, Funny, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Library, Letters, Literature, Love Letters, Rare Pairings, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LannaKate/pseuds/KatiesRambles
Summary: To whom it may concern,I would ask you to kindly relinquish your possession of my seat. I have sat here for seven years and am not planning to change that any time soon.Yours,HJ
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

13th September 1999 

To whom it may concern,

I would ask you to kindly relinquish your possession of my seat. I have sat here for seven years and am not planning to change that any time soon.

Yours faithfully,  
HJ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's Katie here!  
> Welcome to a short story involving a letter correspondence between Theo and Hermione during their eighth year. It's going to be a fun journey.  
> I'll be posting new chapters as soon as they are written, which I am doing in between writing a Seamus/Dean multi-chapter series.  
> If you enjoy my work please feel free to comment and let me know :)


	2. Chapter 2

14th September 1999 

Dear HJ, 

I am sorry to inform you that you must be mistaken. You see I discovered this spot last year and, throughout that time, no one had any issue with my seating arrangements. It is unclear to me whether you are poor at arithmancy or if you have just made a gross exaggeration in order to get me to "relinquish" my seat. Either way, this is my seat now unless you can convince me otherwise.

Yours,  
TN


	3. Chapter 3

15th September 1999 

Dear TN,

I am not poor at arithmancy, nor have I made a "gross estimation". If you must know, I was absent for my seventh year.  
With this information, I am sure it is clear to you now that I have a better claim to this seat than you do. Therefore, please allow me to have this area back as I really need to study. 

Yours,  
HJ


	4. Chapter 4

16th September 1999 

Dear HJ,

I am sorry to inform you that even if you have indeed sat here for seven years, I sit here now. You see there is something about how the sun warms you but isn't blinding through the window. Oh, and how it is tucked into a little nook in the section of 'non-wizard rights' that no one peruses. Why would I relinquish such a perfect studying spot, where I can work in peace? There are plenty of other study spaces in this library; if you like I could refer you to another area which I find to be... acceptable.

I hope to never hear from you again,

TN


	5. Chapter 5

17th September 1999 

TN,

You are **insufferable**.  
I refuse to not be able to use this space, so I will sit here when I please. If you happen across me, do not disturb me. I happen to be very adept in many areas of magic and I am not afraid to hex you if the need arises. 

HJ

_PS. If there are other acceptable places to study, then bugger off and use those instead._


	6. Chapter 6

21st September 1999 

HJ,

I think that with that last letter I can confidently deduce that you must be a Gryffindor. Your writing is bold and brash, along with your actions. I don't particularly like being threatened, but I am not concerned - I know far too many defensive spells for you to be able to land anything on me. It irked me to know that you put a shield charm on the entrance to the nook, so I assumed you were utilising my study area. As you like using it so much I have altered the chair to make it a bit more comfortable for you.

I'd ask you to not come back, but I know you Gryffindors never listen.

TN


	7. Chapter 7

23rd September 1999 

TN

Itching powder?!  
I cannot believe you put _itching powder_ on the chair. You understand that there's no way I'm going to let this go, right? Also, what makes you think I'm a Gryffindor - other than me being "bold" and "brash"? That's like me assuming you're a Slytherin because you are entitled and cunning. We're more than just our houses, you know. Didn't the war teach you anything? Anyways, going back to the itching powder, I'll have you know that I have ~~two~~ a good friend who is a brilliant prankster, so watch your back. You should check who you're messing around with before you start up things like this.

Good luck!

HJ


	8. Chapter 8

24th September 1999

HJ

I appreciate your attempt at what is meant to be a threat. Forgive me for not trembling at the words of a nameless student who is whining over a desk.  
In regards to my guess as to your house, I would assume that I am correct - judging by your reaction. You Gryffindors always wear your hearts on your sleeves. The Sorting Hat placed us in our houses for a reason, and no amount of war is going to change the fact that we belong where we belong. We are who we are.

I look forward to your attempted prank.

TN


	9. Chapter 9

25th September 1999

TN

It perturbs me that you see yourself as just another imitation of those in your house. No one is the same, even if they belong to the same house. Would you say all Gryffindors are brave and chivalrous? What about the stereotype that Slytherins are evil? I know some brave Slytherins and some cowardly Gryffindors. However, I find it more concerning that you put so much faith in a dusty old hat to dictate your personality.

HJ

_PS. You may call me Jean_


	10. Chapter 10

30th September 1999

Jean,

It feels strange to address you with a name, even if it is your nom de plume.  
I also feel as if you have a rather optimistic look on Slytherins for a Gryffindor, especially given the past years. After much consideration I have decided to retract my previous statement, I suppose that we do not just stay the same. Perhaps it is simpler to pretend that the War hasn’t affected me or my friends, but it is not easier…  
Merlin, I can’t concentrate. I keep getting lost in thought. Well, I’ve completed my assignment for Slughorn, so I’ll just shut my eyes for a bit.

TN

_PS. I suppose you could call me Arne_


	11. Chapter 11

1st October 1999

Arne,

A peculiar name for a peculiar person, I suppose. What does it mean? I’ve never really heard a name like that before.

I understand what you mean about trying to forget it happened, trying to pretend everything is normal. It never works though, the very walls seem to haunt me…  
Anyways, back to what you said about my views on Slytherins. I honestly believe that Slytherins aren’t bad people, they’ve just been conditioned to accept harmful views. Everyone is capable of change.

Jean

_PS. I’m glad you enjoyed the daydream charm_


	12. Chapter 12

4th October 1999

Jean,

I know Arne is kind of an obscure name, it’s derived from the Old Norse for eagle. My family descends from parts of Scandinavia, mostly Norway.

Anyways, a daydream charm? I’ve never heard of one of those before. Is that why I could barely concentrate on working for the past few days? I thought it was just the summer sun warming me through the window, there’s something about that warmth when you’re reading and the soft light… Wait, is the charm still active?  
Darn it Jean, I have an Ancient Runes translation to do. I guess I’ll have to study outside today. The weather is probably as nice as it’s going to be for a while.

Well, enjoy your desk space.

Arne

_PS. I’ve been thinking about what you said about change, and I don’t think I agree. Not everyone is capable of change, some people are just bad..._


	13. Chapter 13

6th October 1999

Arne,

You really do seem to have a bizarre fascination with the weather.

I’ve removed the charm now, just so you know. I was tempted to leave it active though, I’ve enjoyed spending more time studying here. Although, I can’t help but feel a tad guilty about trying to force you out of this space. Would you be willing to come to some kind of agreement? Unless you are keen to continue the conflict over who owns this space? If the latter is the case, then I do believe it would be your turn.

I just wanted to tack on my thoughts on change. I’ve always seen change as a natural process, that we change with or without being conscious of it. For example, are you the same person you were at eleven? I think change becomes harder when you have to do it consciously, especially when it goes against your beliefs.

‘Progress is impossible without change, and those who cannot change their minds cannot change anything.’  
\- George Bernard Shaw -

Jean


End file.
